Coklat Susu
by EshtarWind
Summary: kehangatan, potongan kenangan, dan satu cangkir coklat susu. A NejiTen Fic. lolz. Jelas banget, ga c?


**Author's Note: Setelah ke-sappy-an yang luar biasa pada upload-an daku yang sebelumnya… mungkin saatnya aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus, walau ternyata tidak bagus tapi yah… paling enggak kepikirannya bagus. (?!) ****Aneh, sih... tapi terimalah. Dan terimalah lagi kalau ini merupakan NejiTen yang lain. Lain kali aku buat SasuSaku atau NaruHina atau apa pun yang lain, deh, kalo lagi mood. Kalau mau request, request-lah mumpung masih bisa. Tapi ingat, pairingnya yang bener. Aku gak terima Yuri ataupun Yaoi. Kalo ada yang tidak dikabulkan requestnya, mohon maaf. Maklum, waktuku amat terbatas. Thanks, minna!**

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Naruto or the lyric or anything. Pitiful, ne?**

**--------------------------------------**

**A****NejiTen Fic  
Coklat Susu**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_**Keane: Somewhere Only We Know**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Lebih baik semuanya mati! MATI!!!!!"

Teriakan penuh amarah Hyuuga Neji kecil masih menggema di setiap ruangan kompleks Hyuuga yang luas. Ayahnya meninggal... ayahnya meninggal untuk sebuah drama. Ayahnya meninggal hanya untuk drama kosong... Ayahnya meninggal untuk Main Family. Kenapa harus Ayah yang mati? Kenapa bukan mereka? Kenapa? Karena segel di dahi mereka? Karena mereka lahir untuk mati? Sama sekali tidak adil... sama sekali...

Suara petir di kejauhan tidak membuat Neji berbalik dan kembali ke kompleks Hyuuga. Dia sudah muak pada semua sandiwara yang ada di tempat itu. Jangan menangis, kata mereka. Ayahmu pahlawan. Ayahmu menyelamatkan klan ini. Ayahmu menyelamatkan Konoha... HAH! Apa gunanya menjadi pahlawan hanya untuk mati seperti itu? Mereka bahagia, bukan? Mereka senang ayahnya mati. Mereka menghiburnya hanya untuk formalitas. Mereka tidak sedih. Mereka bilang semua Takdir. Tapi mereka tahu ini semua perbuatan mereka. Kalau begitu apa itu Takdir kalau yang menjadikan semuanya terjadi adalah mereka?

Neji benci semuanya. Dia tidak akan pulang. Dia tak mau kembali. Tidak akan ada yang mencarinya... tidak akan ada...

Hujan turun deras sekarang, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Angin sore yang dingin membuatnya menggigil. Dia harus berteduh. Tapi dimana? Di sekitarnya ada toko-toko... namun toko-toko itu terlalu ribut. Neji tidak ingin berada di sana. Dia ingin tempat yang tenang, suatu tempat... seperti lapangan latihan.

Kakinya yang kecil membawanya ke sana sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tempat itu kosong dan pepohonan di sekitarnya meneteskan air hujan. Di sini lebih tidak ada lagi tempat berteduh yang akan membuatnya kering namun bagi Neji, tempat inilah yang membuatnya merasa 'teduh'. Dia menghampiri salah satu pohon dan meringkuk di sana, meratapi nasibnya.

Dia lelah... Dia ingin semuanya kembali. Dia ingin ayahnya kembali. Ayahnya belum bilang apa-apa saat dia pergi. Ayahnya tidak bisa mengajaknya latihan lagi... ayahnya tidak akan menghiburnya lagi. Ayahnya sudah pergi... Tempatnya berteduh sudah tidak ada lagi...

"Kamu juga kehujanan?"

Neji membuka matanya dan menengadah. Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat berdiri di hadapannya, bajunya basah oleh hujan. Tubuhnya yang kotor menandakan kalau dia habis berlatih. Di tangannya dia memeluk sebuah tas dan beberapa gulungan. Dia memandang Neji dengan matanya yang coklat, menanyakan ada apa.

"Bolehkah aku berteduh di sini?"

Neji memalingkan wajah dengan ketus dan berkata, "Masih ada tempat lain."

Bukannya berbalik dan pergi, anak perempuan tersebut justru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Memang. Tapi aku ingin di sini. Sendirian di tengah hujan bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Tahu bahwa anak itu akan tetap memaksa, Neji tidak menjawab apa pun. Anak perempuan tersebut duduk di sisi lain pohon dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Baguslah, sekarang Neji dapat meratapi nasibnya kembali. Neji dapat membenci dunia ini kembali...

"Kamu mau ini?"

Tidak. Neji membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke lengannya. Dia tidak mau apa pun! Sudah tidak ada lagi yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Tidak ada lagi...

"Kamu kedinginan. Minumlah selagi panas."

Rasa kesal mulai muncul di hati Neji saat suara anak itu kembali mengganggu pikirannya yang membludak. Dia baru saja hendak membentak anak tersebut saat matanya menangkap coklat susu hangat berwadahkan tutup termos di hadapannya.

Tapi yang membuatnya terdiam bukanlah coklat susu tersebut, namun si anak perempuan yang menyodorkannya padanya. Anak itu tersenyum saat melihatnya menengadahkan kepala dan dengan lembut berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kamu lalui hari ini... tapi sekarang sedang hujan. Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu hangat."

Tapi Neji masih tidak mau mengulurkan tangannya. Anak itu tersenyum lagi.

"Ayah bilang, coklat susu baik untuk membuat hangat."

_Ayah..._

"Singkirkan itu dariku!" bentak Neji, nyaris menumpahkan coklat susu di hadapannya. Ayah... AYAH?! "Aku tahu aku sudah tidak punya ayah! Jangan sok baik padaku dan mengangkat nama itu lagi! Sekarang diam dan pergi! PERGI!"

Tapi anak perempuan itu tidak pergi. Dia termangu di tempatnya, memandangi coklat susunya yang nyaris tumpah. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali menyodorkannya kepada Neji. Hyuuga kecil itu langsung merasakan amarah kembali naik ke hatinya yang tipis.

"SUDAH KUBILANG—"

"Ayahku juga sudah tidak ada."

Eh? Neji tertegun. Anak perempuan di hadapannya kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi aku selalu ingat," katanya melanjutnya. "Ayah selalu bilang... coklat susu bisa membuat orang bahagia... karena hangat coklat susu bisa membuatmu ingat kehangatan orang lain. Minumlah."

Neji merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kehangatan yang lain. Berapa banyak pun kuminum, tidak akan terjadi."

Mendengar hal itu anak perempuan itu pun tersenyum kembali.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan ini kehangatan pertamamu."

_Kehangatan pertama..._

"Cih!"

Neji kecil akhirnya meraih tutup termos di hadapannya dan menghirup coklat susu hangat yang ditawarkan gadis itu.

Kalau memang kehangatan pertama sama dengan rasa coklat susu itu... berarti rasa hangat itu adalah rasa hangat yang termanis yang pernah dia rasakan.

X

Hidup tidak selalu hangat, Neji mengetahui hal itu. Namun dia selalu teringat akan segala keramahan dan kehangatan di sekelilingnya setiap kali anak perempuan itu memberinya secangkir coklat susu. Kadang terlalu panas, kadang pula sudah terlalu dingin. Namun manis yang terasa di lidahnya selalu sama... atau mungkin perasaan yang meresap ke hatinya selalu semanis hari di saat mereka bertemu.

Saat Gai-sensei pergi, Neji-lah yang membuatkannya coklat susu. Gadis itu menerimanya di antara tangis. Ayah kedua mereka telah pergi... dan coklat susu tersebut terasa asin karena air mata mereka. Lee menemani mereka bersama, ikut membasahi cangkir mereka dengan air mata. Tapi mereka tahu... Gai-sensei ada bersama mereka. Secangkir coklat susu hari itu membawa mereka kembali ke sisinya, merasakan rasa hangat yang selama ini mereka rasakan bersamanya.

Saat Hiashi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, gadis itu kembali membawanya coklat susu. Hiashi memang bukan ayah Neji. Hiashi-lah yang membuatnya ayahnya mati. Namun Neji tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Hiashi adalah keluarganya, bahwa Hiashi selama ini berusaha melindunginya. Mungkin Hiashi adalah ayah ketiganya... dan sekarang ayahnya kembali pergi. Hinata pun tersenyum di sebelahnya, wajahnya basah oleh tangis. Walau begitu coklat susu di tangan mereka berdua mengingatkan mereka akan sosok sang ketua yang berwibawa, yang membawa mereka ke keadaan mereka sekarang ini, yang membimbing mereka menjadi Hyuuga yang kuat seperti sekarang. Bagi Neji, coklat susu itu cukup untuk mengingatkannya akan segala yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Coklat susu itu mengingatkan mereka pada kehangatan... pada hari-hari mereka... pada kenangan..

Namun sekarang...

Neji tidak mengerti, namun coklat susu yang kali ini berada di tangannya terasa hambar. Tidak ada lagi rasa manis yang lembut... tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang menyelimuti saat dia menyesap seteguk coklat susu di tangannya. Segala kehangatan itu menguap... Segala rasa manis itu menghilang... Yang dia rasakan adalah kehampaan, kehilangan yang terlalu dalam untuk ditahannya.

Yang kali ini meninggalkannya bukanlah ayahnya... bukanlah pamannya... bukanlah gurunya... namun yang meninggalkannya adalah partnernya, seseorang yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kehangatan, seseorang yang memperkenalkannya pada seteguk kenangan yang membuatnya dapat merasa bahagia... seseorang yang memberinya kehangatannya yang pertama.

Tenten telah pergi.

Seberapa pun dia mencoba, kehampaan itu tidak mau menghilang dari hatinya. Berapa banyak pun dia meminum cairan hangat tersebut, kenangan tetap tidak bisa menggantikan kenyataan. Tetap tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan senyumnya... atau pun coklat susu buatannya. Yang membuat manis bukanlah rasa coklat susu tersebut, bukanlah banyak coklat atau susu yang ditambahkannya, namun senyum dan keberadaan gadis itu di sebelahnya.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Dan keberadaannya tidak dapat tergantikan. Kehampaan yang ada di hatinya pun tidak mungkin tersembuhkan, apalagi hanya dengan satu cangkir coklat susu.

Tapi yang mengikat mereka hanya kenangan. Yang menyimpan kehangatannya hanya kenangan. Bila dengan meraih kembali kenangan dapat membuatnya merasakan sedikit kehangatannya, maka Neji akan mencobanya... sesedikit apa pun itu. Karena hal itu adalah pelajaran pertama yang dia dapatkan darinya... kehangatan pertama yang dia dapat darinya. Hal terpenting yang Tenten berikan kepadanya.

Walau kelembutan itu tidak akan pernah kembali, walau senyumnya tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi, walau kehangatan murni yang dicurahkannya tidak akan dia rasakan lagi dalam setiap cangkir yang diteguk olehnya... Bila kenangan adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki, maka biarkanlah satu cangkir coklat susu ini menemaninya, membawanya sedekat mungkin dengan hari itu—hari dimana dia mendapatkan pelajaran pertamanya dan kehangatan yang paling berharga daripada apa pun yang pernah dia dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

**--------****-----------------------------------------------------**

**OWARI**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Ah... ternyata masih aneh juga. ****Terima aja, ya... Oh ya, di sini matahari bersinar cerah, lho... aneh sekali. Panasnya musim hujan terasa bagai panasnya kemarau. Mungkin tidak sepantasnya aku berpikir seperti empat hari yang lalu, saat hujan terus turun:**

Hujan berhentilah turun  
Aku tidak mampu lagi menampung tangismu

Matahari tersenyumlah kembali  
Biar aku bermain bersamamu lagi

**Sekarang yang terjadi sebaliknya. ****LOL. Hidup memang aneh... Hebat ya, betapa mudahnya Yang Maha Esa memutarbalikkan keadaan. Oiya... Sebentar lagi liburan semester berakhir. Semuanya, SEMANGAT! (walau malas menghadangmu... cobalah semangat. Memang sulit, hidup ini. LOL) Selamat tahun baru Hijriah, 1 Muharram 1429 H. Semoga segala keburukan di tahun yang lalu tidak kita lakukan kembali di hari ini. Keburukan, musnahlah. Kebaikan, kemarilah. kita akan berlomba-lomba meraihmu. **

**Jya nee! Minna!**


End file.
